


A Big Mistake

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Getting Fired, He still tries to be nice, Q can't help her, She knows she's in the wrong, Work, major screwup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write a scene in which a woman is fired after only a week on the job. Just a week earlier, the same person who is now firing her was very persuasive in convincing her to take the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

Elizabeth sat there, staring blankly at the blue computer screen. She had been at her new job for about a week, a dream job, and she had already screwed up royally. She felt numb, hearing the whispers all around her, though no one dared to speak loudly with Q standing at the front of the branch at his work table. Her face burned red as she refused to look up when she heard footsteps coming toward her desk. Q had interviewed and hired her and apparently this is how she paid him back. He had talked to her, convinced her, made her believe that she could create something of herself here. She could reach for great heights and work her way until she was a department head at MI6, he had painted such a glorious future. And she destroyed it, all because of a rudimentary mistake, something she should have known not to do.

“Ms. Baxter,” Q said in a quiet voice as he stood in front of her desk. “If you would please join me in my office.” He turned his back to her, walking to his office quickly and opening the door waiting for her. she quickly rose from her seat, feeling as if she was heading to the gallows, as she walked past Q into his office. He closed the door behind her while passing his hand over a panel that turned all the glass walls of his office opaque. He gestured to one of the chairs as he walked past her to stand behind his desk, leaning on it slightly as he just looked at her quietly.

Not able to stand the silence for much longer, she burst out with a loud, “I’m sorry.”

“At this point an I’m sorry can’t help you,” Q said sighing, a hand moving to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “As much as this pains me, for you showed amazing potential, I have to terminate your contract with us. I’ll help you find another job, because I do believe you to be a brilliant programmer, just one not suited for MI6. Sending confidential files over an unsecure network, where it could be stolen easily, was not the greatest career move. If they had not been such high priority and sensitive mission I might have gotten away with just giving you a probation, but in this instance, my hands are tied.”

She could feel the tears build but she took a deep breath and pushed her emotions to be dealt with at a later date. “Understood Q,” She said. “And thank you, thank you for believing me and helping me even when I screwed up. I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

“You’re welcome,” He said quietly as she got up. “You didn’t disappoint me, it’s just that not everyone is meant for this job, remember that. Goodbye Ms. Baxter, and good luck.”

“Goodbye Q,” she said with a small bow before turning around and walking toward the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
